


Twisted Nerve

by thearkwrites



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/pseuds/thearkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr Skut was just a simple man. He never asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** R  
>  **Warnings:** Broken English, gore, angst  
>  **Summary:** Piotr Skut was just a simple man. He never asked for this.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is somewhat darker fare than what I usually churn out. Enjoy the broken English. This is presumably from before Skut got better at it.Also, the title is from the Bernard Herrmann song [Twisted Nerve](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcKORO8S6m8), aka that song that Elle Driver whistles in Kill Bill Vol. 1. Elle, like Skut, also has an eye patch. But unlike Skut, she loses the other eye too.

I simple man.

I need not much from this life because simple things make me happy.

Simple things like flying.

Flying, I love. Flying, I enjoy. Flying takes me to places out of Estonia , amazing places with amazing people and amazing things.

I not consider myself that good at flying. I just do it, I just pilot because I love flying, I enjoy flying, I believe flying full of amazing things.

That all.

I simple man. I enjoy simple things.

And like was said, I not that good at flying. Some people not agree, and I not agree with them. We laugh about it because we friends and that that.

But some people who not agree will not let me not agree with them. There no laughing from me or them, and me especially. They are not friends.

Like the Marquis De Gorgonzola. He not friend to anyone, me especially.

He make me offer to pilot for him, I refuse. I enjoy simple things, I not need anything more.

He not take rejection kindly. So he take from me.

I still remember, the memory still fresh.

I in bar. I drunk. I pass out. I wake up. I in strange dark place. I tied up. I cannot move. I cannot scream.

He stand in front of me. He has knife in hand. He smiling like devil. He not human.

The knife go in deep. The screams cannot be mine. The screams are from dying animal. The knife out again.

A thing falls to floor. The thing small and round and red and from me. I think it from me. I not sure. The pain too much for thinking. My eye too filled with tears. I think I dying.

He lift foot up and step on it. It crushed completely. I think it from me. I not sure anymore.

He look at me and tell me that if I not work for him, he take other eye and I not fly anymore.

I cannot say no.

He know that.

He know that I simple man. He know that I enjoy simple things.

He know that I just want to fly.


End file.
